Sugar rushes and Blackouts
by koolkat42o
Summary: Kyouya shouldn't be given too much sweets, or else crazy things start happening... R&R please oneshot fanfic of Kyouya and Madoka


Its around 6:30 AM in Tokyo and a certain Bey Blader was wandering around in the warehouse district.  
'Why can't I sleep' Kyouya thought as he wandered sleeplessly around the streets. No one was around and I mean no one, it was way too early to be up at this time, but Kyouya was apparently and he was board out of his mind. His temper would of had been on the run in a few more seconds... that is until an idea crossed his mind. He took out his bey, Rock Leone. Leone was damaged and he could sea all of the scratches, they were bad. He hadn't tuned it up in a while so he thought about visiting Madoka. So he headed on his way to B-Pit-the Bey Blade mechanic shop.  
He looked through the clear glass doors of the shop, and saw an old man standing behind the counter nearly half asleep. The sign on the door read OPEN so he walked in and the little bell on the top of the door rang nearly making the old man fall out of his chair. Kyouya sweat dropped.  
"Eehhh... is Madoka here?". The old man just pointed to the spiral staircase that lead to the basement and started to fall asleep again  
"thanks gramps". Kyouya walked down the staircase and looked around the highly modified bey repairing studio.  
'There's Madoka's laptop,and Madoka's scanner, and Madoka's bey-blade tools, but no Madoka! Where the hell is she'?!  
"Yo, is anyone here"? He called out.  
A small snore came from a door to Kyouya's right. He looked in the direction that the sound had come from and he seas Madoka sleeping in her room with the door wide open. Kyouya stepped in and looked at the sleeping red head lying down before him. 'She looks so, so, cute! I just want to kiss he... wait WHAT NO NO NO NO and NO' he snapped himself out of it before he did something that he'd regret later.  
"hey wake up"! he yelled in his regular attitude voice  
"wha-what"? Madoka slurred before she opened her eyes. It took a second for her vision to clear and when it did , boy did she jump. She fell out of her bed, onto the carpet floor, and into a wrestling match with the sheets. Kyouya sighed and took the red pokey-dotted sheets off of the startled Madoka and threw them on the pink twin sized bed crossing his arms in his bad boy attitude. Madoka was trying to register in her head what had just happened. Then, she remembered her dream and god red like the cool-aide man when she suddenly remembered what she had dreamed up and looked away from Kyouya trying to hide her face, which was impossible in her case.  
"are you OK"? Kyouya asked raising an eye-brow and squatting down to Madoka's level. To Madoka that was close too close and she backed away.  
"stay away! and get out of my room NOW!" Kyouya was nearly thrown out by a girl. so he sat on Madoka's couch waiting until she got out. Kyouya remembered what she looked like with her pajamas on. he smiled unselfconsciously. He was getting tired of waiting it was 7:00 AM already, so he got up and walked over to Madoka's room door. Just as Kyouya was about to knock the door swung open, with a fully dressed Goggled red-headed person. Standing at the door looking up at him with her arms crossed.  
"Hey what was all of that stuff about earlier and why were you so red"?! Kyouya questioned. Madoka blushed lightly, but fought off the butterflies in her stomach. She shrugged, and walked over to her mini fridge in the right corner of her studio, where she had an oven and followed. She took out a plate full of kneaded dough, with a clear plastic covering the top of it. Kyouya sat in the chair next to a small round glass table. The ex-Face hunter was curious of what she was doing so he leaned to the right a little to sea past Madoka and be able to sea what she was doing. She noticed and sighed. she picked up her stuff and brought it over to the table.  
"you wanna help me?" she passed the dough to Kyouya and showed him how to make long fat strips of dough for making sticky buns he rolled them up. He made 12 of them.  
"Hey Kyouya, do you have a sweet tooth"? Kyouya's eyes widened as he remembered the last time that he had TOO much sugar. the only thing he remembered was being given a piece of chocolate fudge cake and waking up full of chocolate on top of the bey blade central stadium. The at the thought of that memory a shiver went down his spine. But he couldn't help it.  
"Yeah, yeah i love sweats.." Madoka smiled and walked next to him with a bowl of sugar glaze she took the wooden spoon and held it up letting the sugar drip down from it. Kyouya almost drooled looking at the oh so sweat sugar.  
"Oh no you don't mister you have to wait until their finished." Madoka moved the sugar bowl away from Kyouya. she took the sticky buns and put them in the oven she ran her arm over her four head. and sat down across from Kyouya. she had a little sugar smeared on her cheek. Kyouya leaned in close to her and looked into her eyes. Madoka was blushing, HARD. Kyouya took his index finger and wiped off the sugar from her face and licked his finger clean.  
'damn that tasted good' he thought as he sat back down. Madoka was stunned at what he did. She tried to make conversation but failed. Kyouya then remembered why he had come here in the first place he took out his bey and placed it on the table. he needed to say no more for Madoka to know what to do. She took the bey blade and brought it over to her working area, and she started to fix it. By the time that she was finished Kyouya had fallen asleep in the table. he was dreaming about all kinds of sweats, and candies. The only thing that woke him up was the sound of the ding for the sticky buns. He shot up in his chair smelling the sweet goodness. Madoka had already glazed them and brought them over to the table.  
"here ya go". She handed Kyouya four sticky buns on a plate. and ate one of her own four. Kyouya ate the four as fast as he could, couldn't resist sugar this sweet. but once he scarfed down the fourth sticky bun, his eyes started turning an icy blue, and he looked at Madoka. She had her cheek again with sugar. But this time Kyouya seemed different.  
"you know Madoka, you look pretty cute". He leaned in setting the sticky buns out the way, and took a bite out of her bun. Madoka gulped and knew that something was off here but she didn't know what. Kyouya got closer and closer until their noses touched. Madoka had dropped her food and blushed 50 different shades of red.  
"K-Kyouya w-What are y-you doing"? She whispered. He just smirked and leaned in removing the space between them. he kissed her softly, closing his eyes. Madoka on the other hand had her eyes wide open and pulled away quickly. She stood up, and so did Kyouya. He moved closer and closer to her, but Madoka kept backing away until the wall kept her from moving back ay further. He had cornered her, like a lion sneaking up on his was confused at what was going on.  
"you know, you have a little bit of icing on your lips, let me get it" Kyouya leaned down and kissed Madoka again. He wrapped his hands around her waist deepening the lips tasted like the sweated thing on earth. Madoka at first tried to pull away, but failed, meeting the hard wall on the other side. Soon she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Kyouya pulled back reluctantly for air, then his eyes turned back to their regular color.  
"Whoa, Wha-what happened"? Madoka smiled and slid away from his grasp.  
"Oh, nothing" Madoka was happy that Kyouya had visited even if it was this early in the morning. that dream that she had came true...


End file.
